With the increase of the traveling speed of high-speed trains, passive safety receives more and more attentions.
For reducing the air resistance and improving the starting performance, currently, head portions of trains are generally designed to have a streamlined shuttle shape. With this design, although the train may have a reduced traveling resistance and an increased speed, a front end portion of its head portion may have a narrow space, and can only accommodate a coupler assembly, and has no space for accommodating a large-scale energy-absorbing mechanism.
When two high-speed trains collide, the coupler assemblies are the members which are subjected to the shock first. Although a coupler can be configured as an energy-absorbing coupler, it can only absorb limited amount of energy, and cannot fully absorb the energy generated by the collision of trains. Thus, there is a hidden danger that in the retreating process after the coupler is collided, the coupler may intrude an upper part of the train head to damage the devices in the upper part or may fall onto a rail to increase the risk of derailment.
Therefore, the technical issue to be addressed by the person skilled in the art is to improve the structure of the conventional coupler, to fully ensure that an energy absorbing module of the rear end of the coupler can exert its function, to prevent the problems that in the retreating process after the coupler is collided, the coupler may intrude the upper part of the train head to damage the devices in the upper part or may fall onto the rail to increase the risk of derailment.